


ours

by softgrantaire



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple, Trans David, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrantaire/pseuds/softgrantaire
Summary: He keeps saying David wins; Matteo isn’t so sure. He had to be the winner, surely, every time their lips touch.Or a fill in the gaps fic between Friday night and Saturday at 3:30.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Druck fic wild.

Bliss.

 

Bliss is the only word David can use to describe this feeling.

 

The way Matteo’s chapped lips feel against his, cool fingers against his jaw. Soft hair beneath his own fingertips.

 

Bliss, of the all encompassing sort. He isn’t sure he’s ever felt this way before.

 

He’s underwater, yet he’s flying.

 

He’s struck breathless, but his lungs have never felt so free.

 

Bliss interrupted by a sharp bark.

 

The two boys startle apart; David feels his body run as though powered by a mind of its own. He can barely fathom what’s just happened, let alone get his legs to move.

 

They almost forget their bikes in their haste, Matteo nearly dragging David back by the scruff to get them. He’s beautiful like this. Cheeks flushed, lips red, smile unabashedly spreading from ear to ear. David is near positive few have ever seen Matteo like this, and he’s honoured. 

 

David longs for his camera, but resigns to sketching it from memory. He would never forget this.

 

By unspoken agreement, they pedal towards Matteo’s flat share. David isn’t ready to share him, and hopes his flatmates are out.

 

-

 

Matteo is flying. With Sara, kissing just seemed like a chore he had to do. It was his lips pressed against hers, a fight for dominance she wasn’t aware she was taking part in. It was his fight, after all. She is just a victim.

 

But it isn’t a chore with David. It isn’t a fight, isn’t simply two people smushing their faces together, one appeasing the other.

 

It’s…indescribable. 

 

He isn’t known for his eloquence, and he is sure there are better and more beautiful words, but kissing isn’t something that had ever felt good. He’d never enjoyed it, never known he was _supposed_ to enjoy it.

 

Then David changed everything. _Keeps_ changing everything.

 

They reach the flat and lock up their bikes in silence, suddenly shy.

 

Matteo bites his lip and motions for David to follow him upstairs. They pause just inside the door; he yells to see if his flatmates are home and gets no response. “I don’t think anyone’s home. Nice.”

 

David smiles softly and hesitantly slips his hand into Matteo’s, who jumps at the contact and pulls away.

 

-

 

_ Idiot, idiot, idiot. _

 

_Matteo is skittish at the best of times, you shouldn’t expect him to be okay with such outward affection._

 

David berates himself until he feels a sweaty palm slide into his. He looks up and meets Matteo’s soft smile with one of his own. They’re both blushing and giggling, two schoolboys with a first crush. Or, at least, that’s what David hopes Matteo’s feeling. 

 

His thoughts are interrupted as he’s pulled towards an unopened door. _Matteo fucking Florenzi._ He exhales. _What have you done to me?_

 

“Sorry for the mess,” Matteo is saying. He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. “I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

 

“Matteo,” David responds with a soft laugh. “I don’t care what your room looks like. I’ve seen what you wear to school every day, I wasn’t expecting much.”

 

Matteo gasps in fake offense and pulls at his shirt. “Excuse me! This is Gucci, baby. Just because all you wear is black with maybe a pop of grey doesn’t mean I’m unfashionable.”

 

David sighs. “You’re right. Shall I bow to you, then? Bow to the god of fashion?”

 

The idiot pulls back and strikes a superhero pose. He holds it for a moment, before coughing loudly in David’s direction. “On your knees. Bow to me.”

 

David rolls his eyes but does as he says. He hears Matteo snickering above him and hides a grin.

 

“Can I stand up now?” he asks after a moment.

 

The other boy pretends to think it over. “Well…”

 

David stands quickly and grabs Matteo around the waist, pushing him on to the bed behind him. They play wrestle for a moment, until David pins him down with a hand around each wrist. Matteo stares up at him, hands above his head, breathing heavily; there’s something akin to awe in his eyes.

 

“You win,” he whispers. David is helpless but to kiss him. 

 

-

 

He keeps saying David wins; Matteo isn’t so sure. He had to be the winner, surely, every time their lips touch.

 

David above him is a sight poets write sonnets about. He’s no poet - can he even read? - so he’ll just stick to using simple words he's rarely used before. Words like handsome, gorgeous, fucking _dreamy_. 

 

He tries to catch his breath but can’t. David’s lips have moved to his neck, softly brushing his pulse point. He feels the other boy pull the collar of his shirt down slightly and begin to suck a small mark on his collarbone. 

 

And if Matteo thought he was breathless before, he suddenly isn’t sure that he’s ever breathed in his life. His gasp is loud in the quiet of his room, and he feels - _feels_ \- David’s soft smirk against his skin.

 

“There,” David pulls back when he's finished. “Easily covered. Just ours.”

 

_Ours_. Matteo had never had a relationship that wasn’t an act. This is theirs, not a show he uses to mask how he truly feels. Every girl he’s kissed at a party, every hickey he’s shown off to his friends, to everyone at school. Proof, you see. 

 

_His._

 

A heart that finally beat in anticipation and not fear. 

 

He feels tears well in his eyes and prays David can’t see. Of course, because he’s still above him, David notices and pulls back.

 

“Are you okay?” He’s obviously worried, and Matteo is quick to grab him by the waist.

 

“I’m fine,” he reassures. “Just. Not used to - being happy.”

 

“If I could, I’d make sure you were always happy,” David whispers.

 

“Stay the night?”

 

“If you’d have me.”

 

“Always.”

 

“Then of course.”

 

There Matteo is, winning again. 

 

-

 

_Stay the night?_

 

David had said yes without a thought. Now, as Matteo gets up to put a frozen pizza in the oven, he isn’t so sure. He’d have to take off his binder to sleep.

 

He isn’t sure if he’s ready for Matteo to know. 

 

But he can’t go back on his word, for multiple reasons. One, Matteo had asked him to with tears in his eyes. Two, he wants nothing more than to wake up in his bed, to see if Matteo’s hair is even messier when he’s just woken up, what a soft sleepy smile looks like on his face. If he snores, or talks in his sleep.

 

He’s fucked, but that’s nothing new. He’s known that ever since he made eye contact with Matteo in the hallway what feels like centuries ago.

 

Matteo returns before he can overthink it anymore, smiling so brightly David may need sunglasses. 

 

“Movie?”

 

David nods. “What you feeling?”

 

“ _Only Lovers Left Alive_? You haven’t told me why you like it so much.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? It has everything you need.”

 

Matteo just stares at him with a soft smile as he gushes about it. 

 

“Vampires, Matteo. _Vampires._ ”

 

“Can’t we just watch _Twilight_ , then?”

 

David doesn’t even respond, but simply pushes him off the bed. Matteo is in hysterics even as he hits the floor, but he refuses to be endeared by it. _Twilight._

 

-

 

David is flushing, animated in a way Matteo had never seen before.

 

“Can’t we just watch _Twilight,_ then?” he asks, because he’s an asshole. David stops gesticulating to push him off his own bed forcefully.

 

“You’re not allowed back on this bed until you apologize.”

 

“It’s my bed!” Matteo can barely speak through his laughter. 

 

“I don’t care, you’ve sinned and must repent.”

 

Suddenly the timer went off for their pizza. He begins to roll across the floor towards the door, only standing to leave the room.

 

“Pizza as a penance?”

 

David sighs, accepting the plate he's being offered. “I suppose pizza works.”

 

Matteo coughs to disguise a snort, but takes the offered seat next to David. “Not _Twilight_ , then.”

 

He reaches for his laptop and opens it, searching for the film he’d only watched last week. As it starts he feels an arm around his shoulders and rearranges himself until he’s sat between David’s legs, head resting against his chest.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

It was obvious that David had seen this movie many times, because he spends two hours nuzzling Matteo’s neck and running his fingers along his sides. Matteo spends two hours tilting his head back for kisses, completely ignoring what’s happening on the screen. The movie will always be there; David won’t always be in his bed. 

 

It’s hesitant, boundaries unexplored, but it’s good. Matteo doesn’t feel pressured, doesn’t feel the need to make up an excuse to stop kissing David the way he had with Sara. He knows if he didn’t want to be kissed or touched, he could just ask.

 

Of course, he doesn’t think he’ll ever _not_ want to be kissed and touched by David. It was obvious neither of them had a great deal of experience, but that didn’t matter. They would learn, and learn together. The thought was thrilling.

 

He thinks back to all of the conversations his friends have had about relationships and sex. None of them had mentioned that just kissing and cuddling with someone was satisfying enough. He didn’t need anything but this.

 

-

 

He’s almost too scared to bring it up, but after almost an hour of just kissing and touching he taps Matteo on the shoulder. He sits up and makes a small noise of acknowledgement. 

 

“If I’m staying the night, I’ll, uh,” David clears his throat. He knows if Matteo reacts poorly he won’t discover what Matteo looks like in the morning. “I need to - take my binder off. I’ve been wearing it for more than eight hours.”

 

Matteo sits up in front of him, turning around completely. “Binder?”

 

“I’m, uh, trans.” David closes his eyes, can’t see Matteo’s reaction.

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“Okay?” His eyes open wide, disbelieving.

 

“I’m not completely stupid - shut up, don’t laugh at me - but I don’t know - I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or anything.”

 

_Matteo_ fucking _Florenzi._

 

“Just, don’t lean against my chest,” David mumbles. 

 

“Chill, I’m used to being big spoon anyway.”

 

David was quickly learning to never underestimate Matteo. He feels his shoulders relax and can’t help but pick fun.

 

“Everyone knows you’re the little spoon, baby.”

 

-

 

_Baby._

 

The conversation they were having completely flies from Matteo’s brain at the simple word.

 

He feels himself blushing and ducks his head to hide it. He fails horribly if David’s grin is anything to go by. 

 

“Do you like that? Being called baby?”

 

Matteo buries his face in his hands and groans.

 

“Baby...darling...sweetheart.”

 

He knows David is joking, but he’s suddenly on fire. He’s a live wire, electricity flowing from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He looks up, and sees David staring at him. _He looks awestruck,_ Matteo thinks. _Maybe he wasn’t joking._

 

“It’s okay to like being called petnames, love.”

 

“I’ve just-” Matteo sighs. “It’s not a thing Sara and I did. There isn’t…”

 

“Affection?”

 

Matteo rolls his eyes but nods. He’s quick to change the subject, though. “Anyway! Do you want me to leave the room, or do you want to go to the bathroom?”

 

“I’ll go to the bathroom.”

 

“Don’t leave this time, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all needed a bit of fluff after ep5 so!

Matteo snores; he drools, and his hair manages to be messier in the morning. Somehow it’s one of the most beautiful things David has ever seen.

 

David doesn’t want to wake him - though it’s nearly one in the afternoon - but his fingertips seem to have a mind of their own.

 

There’s a constellation of freckles across his nose that David’s been dying to trace since the first day he’d spoken to him. They were pale and unnoticeable unless you were mere inches away.

 

Matteo’s eyes flutter open at the contact.

 

“Sorry,” David whispers. “Didn’t mean to wake you. It’s almost one.”

 

“S’okay,” he yawns loudly. “Should probably get up anyway since you’re here.”

 

“What, want to spend the day with me, Luigi?”

 

Matteo seems to be too vulnerable to deny it, so he sends a soft smile in return.

 

No artistic masterpiece could hold a candle to that smile.

 

After a moment of silent staring, David coughs awkwardly “I want to put my binder back on. I know you want to be little spoon.”

 

Matteo groans and rolls over, covering his face with his hands. “Stop making fun of me.”

 

“I’m not! I think it’s cute.” Matteo peaks through his fingers.

 

_How is he always this cute?_

 

“Go,” he gestures towards the door. “I’ll roll us a joint.”

 

David kisses the tip of his nose just to watch it scrunch.

 

_Fuck._

 

-

 

Matteo sighs contentedly for what feels like the millionth time in 24 hours. He wasn’t sure the last time he felt completely happy.

 

There isn’t a sense of foreboding, nothing stopping him from enjoying himself. No apprehension, no fear.

 

David is back quickly. “I didn’t see your roommates, but I ran anyway.”

 

He practically throws himself on top of Matteo, who feels the breath leave his body.

 

“You bastard,” he gasps. “I’m fragile.”

 

“They ask you how you are, and you just have to say that you're fine, when you're not really fine…” David sighs dramatically, still on top of him.

 

“Did you just - oh my god. Did you just quote a _vine_ at me?”

 

“Don’t tell anyone, it’ll ruin my aesthetic.”

 

“Ahh, your aesthetic. Mysterious and brooding artist.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

Matteo can practically feel his own heart eyes. _Who was this boy, and what gives him the right to come into my bed and be like this._

 

David finally rolls off of Matteo, but pulls him onto his chest. “One time my sister shaved my eyebrows in my sleep.”

 

Matteo pulls back to stare up at him. “That’s…not good. Why did you tell me that?”

 

“Dunno. They grew back though.”

 

“Is that why your eyebrows are so nice?” Matteo clamps his mouth shut. Did he just compliment David’s _eyebrows?_ “That was pretty gay, sorry.”

 

“I think we’re passed the point of heterosexuality, Matteo.”

 

“Mood.”

 

Apparently all it took for him to accept it was a kiss from a cute boy. God. He hadn’t even smoked yet.

 

-

 

“It’s like Spiderman.”

 

David turns his head to face him. They'd been talking more than they'd been smoking, and somehow they’ve ended up head to toe on the bed.

 

“The upsidedown kiss,” he continues. “But it’s better because I can see your face.”

 

“You can see my beautiful eyebrows.”

 

Matteo flips him off, nearly putting his finger up his nose. “Mean.”

 

David steals the blunt from Matteo’s mouth, taking a deep inhale and exhaling back into his face. 

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

Matteo ignores him in favor of imitating an annoying ring tone.

 

“Oh look! My phone is ringing!” He raises his eyebrows in fake surprise, and brings his hand up to his ear. “Hello? No, it’s Matteo - yeah, he’s here. He’s not available, but I can take a message. Okay! Thanks, will pass that on.”

 

He pretends to hang up and turns back to David. “That was God calling to tell you that you’re an asshole.”

 

David can’t help but laugh loudly. This was the boy he had chosen. This stupid boy with his ridiculous hair and too big sweaters had somehow stolen his heart. 

 

Matteo’s face softens at his laughter and he reaches around David to run a hand through his hair. It’s so tender he can feel himself flushing; who knew this idiot could be this tender. There’s a soft press against his jaw that he knows is the other boy’s thumb. He welcomes the kiss with a smile. 

 

“Will you stay the afternoon?”

 

David stands up with a dramatic sigh. “Goodbye, Florenzi. I have many other places to be-”

 

Matteo grabs him around the waist and pulls him down. “That was a rhetorical question, you’re not allowed to leave.”

 

They’re interrupted by an actual phone call. David checks it to see it’s Leonie; Matteo seems to have gotten a similar call from Sara.

 

They both groan through a laugh.

 

“Okay,” David sighs. “You won. We’re staying here.”

 

Matteo smiles widely, eyes squeezing closed in what is becoming David’s favorite sight. 

 

He’ll stay as long as he’s able.

 


End file.
